Snarky Valentine
by sister-d
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny just wants romance, Draco just wants Ginny. DMGW Pure fluff, no apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thank you to all my reviewers. It's really simplistic, but was fun to write. Thanks especially to _Eva321_ and _Luckyducky7_.**

**Chapter 1 In Which Valentine's Day Is Contemplated**

Valentine's Day was always a trial for Ginevra Weasley. For the first three years of her sojourn at Hogwarts, she had crushed on Harry Potter, Boy Wonder; but a much-mocked attempt at a singing Valentine in her first year had kept her from trying to celebrate the day in any fashion the next few years.

When she reached her fourth year, however, she suddenly discovered boys other than Harry, and she attached herself to several, Michael Corner and Dean Thomas to name but two. She and Harry were even an item during her fifth year, but he was becoming more and more focused on defeating You-Know-Who, and this year it was clear she was just a sister to him. She decided to concentrate on her schoolwork and helping him and the Order.

Now she was almost halfway through her sixth year, alone since Harry had broken it off, but the thoughts of freedom that rumbled around in her head felt slightly improper. She always assumed she needed to be with someone, and now she wasn't. But being alone, she discovered some things about herself she never knew.

Like how much she loved to fly. Not play Quidditch, although she'd been on the Gryffindor team for a time, but fly. It was nice and quiet up there, with the breeze in her face, and she marveled at Hermione's reluctance to try it.

And how sarcastic she actually was. She wasn't obvious with her joking, like Fred and George, nor was she totally humorless like Percy or Ron. Actually, she admired Malfoy's biting wit, and sometimes even laughed at his sardonic manner toward people.

But still, she wanted romance. Surely every sixteen-year old girl did? It's just that lately, none of the boys she hung out with made her feel the way she felt when she read some of Lavender or Parvati's books. Oh, she knew no one really talked and behaved the way those heroes did, but once in awhile, it would be nice for a man to do something that would make her feel like she was a princess, or at least make her heart flutter just a bit.

Valentine's Day always seemed to throw such feelings into greater contrast. "No one is perfectly romantic, Ginny," her friends would tell her. "Take what you can get." Luna was most vocal, but she didn't have anything to worry about – Ginny's brother, Ron, was Luna's boyfriend, and even though he didn't have a romantic bone in his body, he was certainly in love with Luna and she with him. They never tired of being with one another, and they were perfect together.

Ginny just wanted something like that. Michael had given her a first sloppy tongue kiss; Dean had fumbled with her breasts before she clocked him one in the jaw; Neville was sweet and danced on her toes, Colin was wonderful, but unhelpfully gay, Harry was the brooding brother she had never wanted.

"Aren't there any guys here who know what romance is?" she howled inside.

Draco Malfoy was tired of his groupies. So many women, so few challenges. But, as Pansy was finally leaving him alone, and none of the other girls in Slytherin were really worth his attention he began to look at the other houses. Padma Patil, over in Ravenclaw, was exotic and beautiful; but she was a gossip, just like her sister in Gryffindor. A Hufflepuff was quite out of the question; too much devotion can go a long way, and Draco did not want to be suffocated. Granger was spending more and more time pining over the missing Potion's Master, much to Draco's disgust, and even the Weaselby was getting some action from that loony little blonde, Lovegood. But he had better taste than that. Only the fact Potter had broken up with the little Weasley had given him any satisfaction in the last few months.

Draco was also re-evaluating things about his own life since the events of last spring. He had finally come to the realization that he wasn't a killer, as snarky as he appeared to the world in general; and he had gone to the Headmistress at the beginning of the year to confess his reluctance to serve the Dark Lord. McGonnagal had been understanding, sympathetic and helpful, especially after he showed her the scars on his back and legs from the repeated beatings his father had bestowed during the summer. Somehow, he felt better after talking to her, and managed to keep his grades up and his temper in check since then.

As always toward Valentine's Day, though, he went round and round in his head about all the girls at school he might like to date. Only the Weaselette gave him any pause.

She wasn't really beautiful, but definitely intriguing, and ever since the end of her fourth year, she wasn't afraid of him. He liked that. You can only take so much fawning or fear. She also didn't seem to have a problem just talking to him. Every once in awhile he'd see her in the library doing homework, and she'd ask him a question. He was shocked at first, but answered in a fairly reasonable manner, and after that, if she asked, he'd help. Not that she wasn't smart - she was next in line for Head Girl - but it was nice to be able to help her out and not worry about being judged for his evil Death-Eater father. Draco wondered if this was because McGonnagal had talked to her, or if Ginny was just this way naturally. He suspected a little of both. At any rate, they had become, if not friends, then friendly.

Besides, she was highly sarcastic, and wasn't afraid to laugh at him.

_She spices up my day every time I talk to her_ was the unbidden thought in his head. So this year, Draco decided the little Weasel might be worth a try. He didn't want to be tripped up by his own arrogance, but there really wasn't anyone else banging down his door, at least no one worthy of a Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 In Which Romance is Besmirched**

Ginny spied out her favorite nook and settled herself in. After spending all Saturday morning working on a particularly nasty Potions essay, she wanted nothing more than sit here in the library, next to her window, reading a cheesy romance novel and staring at the stormy day outside. The picture on the cover unconsciously reminded her of a certain grey-eyed Slytherin, but she wasn't about to admit it. She tucked her feet up under her, snuggled against the overstuffed chair, and opened her book to the next racy chapter.

What she didn't notice was the same certain grey-eyed Slytherin who watched her.

Draco looked up from his work and stared at the girl who had a moment ago come through the door. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen students coming and going all day from the library, it's only that this particular girl had been in his thoughts.

He watched her burrow down into the chair, her hair framing a face devoid of meanness but which had a touch of mischief. She pulled out a novel, a bodice-ripper, if the cover was any indication, and Draco smirked to himself. _Little Weasel needs a hot date_ he thought carelessly, and the idea made him wonder if she'd ever really had one, even with Potter.

His gaze drifted from her hair to her face, and he noticed her freckles had all but disappeared in the last year. Just a half-dozen or so across her nose, which might be fun to play connect the dots with. _Malfoy, maybe you need a hot date yourself_ spoke a little voice inside his head. He looked at her eyes, as much of them as he could see as she bent over her book, and decided hazel was the perfect color for her beautiful fair skin and dark red curls.

How to do this? he wondered. _You should take this slowly_ his heart told his head, but his head didn't seem to be listening very well that day, and before he knew it, he rose from his seat and strolled over to the window by her chair.

**_'Marta's bosoms heaved with passion as Antonio reached his hands to hers and . . .'_** Ginny smiled to herself, caught up in the story. The handsome wizard prince had sought out the peasant girl, and they were about to fly away on his broomstick when a shadow crossed over her and she looked up into eyes as grey as the storm outside and sparkling with naughtiness.

"Trying to picture yourself and Potter, there, Weaselette? He's more the small, puny type, not at all like the blond god on the cover of your book." Draco flexed his chest out, posing.

"The picture isn't of you, either, Ferret, so maybe you're just jealous," was the retort.

"Oh, I don't see myself as a god, Weaselette, but you're welcome to think those happy thoughts about me anytime." Draco curled his lips in what he hoped was a smug smile. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come now, Malfoy, don't you have enough airheaded fans to follow you around? Are you desperate enough to actually want a Weasley to worship you?" Ginny laughed.

He leaned over and snatched the book out of her hands. "You're prettier than all the other Weasleys, but I'm not as desperate as you might think. Anyhow, you're the one reading the trashy romance novel," he smirked, putting his nose quite close to hers. Ginny smirked back and shoved at his shoulders, ignoring the electricity that shot through her fingers as she touched him.

"Back off, Malfoy, before I lose my own temper. If you wanted to make me mad, you haven't succeeded. If you wanted to read my book, all you had to do was ask. A trashy romance may not be great literature, but I notice you're interested anyhow. Take it and go, I don't need a book or your face to think about love."

Draco snorted and sat on the floor beside her chair.

"I was just teasing, Red. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." He turned the book over to read the blurb on the back. " _'Marta was a humble servant girl, Antonio was the handsome wizard prince who wanted to make her a princess,'_ " he said in a breathy voice. Ginny giggled.

"Really, Draco, I just finished a seriously difficult Potions assignment, and there's another one due on Tuesday, so I just wanted to take a little break and read some nonsense."

"Nonsense is too right. Well, it's your afternoon." He handed the book back to her and leaned against the chair. "Ever wonder if there's really any romance to be had?" He spoke softly, half-hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"All the time," she whispered back. "It's just that I know even though someday all this commotion with Voldemort will be over, I wonder who will be left? Who will want to be romantic? I'm not even sure it's worth it to even look for romance or love anymore." Ginny sighed and stared out the window again.

Draco was at a loss. He knew he wanted to tell her to keep believing, not to give up hope; he even had it in the back of his mind to tell her to believe in him, but he lost his nerve and just stayed silent. When he didn't answer her, she closed her eyes, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

They sat there for awhile before Draco got nervous and made a lame excuse about having to get back to Slytherin to do some homework. She nodded her head without looking at him as he turned and walked away.

In the hall, he peeked back through the library door. She was still sitting there, gazing out the window._ I wonder if she knows what love really is? I wonder if I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 In Which Our Pair Finds Common Ground**

Valentine's Day Friday dawned with snow on the ground, clouds in the sky, and a definite chill in the air. _What a letdown!_ thought Ginny. _No romance anywhere, and why do I even bother?_ She got dressed slowly, dreading all the red and pink decorations in the Great Hall and the couples with their faces plastered to one another.

Besides, she had another Potions essay due Monday, which made today that much less fun. She trudged down to breakfast, trying not to look like she felt, grumpy and annoyed. Sure enough, even walking through the Gryffindor Common Room irked her, for there were Ron and Luna, holding hands with their heads together, whispering. She slipped out the portrait hole without comment, clenching her fist and banging the door shut.

Draco Malfoy peered around the corner at Ginny coming down from Gryffindor Tower. One look at her face told him it wasn't a good time to approach her. He waited until she went into the Great Hall to come out from his hiding place, and strode in after her, wondering if she might be feeling friendlier after eating.

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking at all the hearts and cupids floating around the enchanted ceiling. The plates and even some of the foods were heart-shaped. Ginny sniffed, picked up a fork and stared at her breakfast.

"Ginny! Why didn't you wait for us? I thought we were all going to come down together today," said Luna dreamily as she and Ron sat down at the table next to her.

"Oh, Luna, I was really hungry, and I have another Potions essay to work on, if I can get some time before my first class." Ginny tried to sound disappointed, but really, the essay was looking better at this point than sitting with her brother and his kooky girlfriend.

"Poor Gin, studying on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry, sis. Slughorn's a git! No one else gave out homework. They all knew the dance was tonight," said Ron, stuffing his mouth with heart-shaped pancakes and syrup.

"Never mind, Ron, I'm not worried, and I can handle Slughorn. Besides, I wasn't going to the dance anyway. I don't have a date and a late night is always too hard to deal with the next morning," Ginny responded.

"But Ginny, even if you don't have a date, the dance will still be fun. There'll be lots of chances for you to dance, and the food is always good," said Ron, talking through another bite.

"And you know Harry and Ron and Neville and all the boys will be happy to dance with you, no matter what," said Luna, not realizing she just made Ginny sound like a wallflower and a loser.

Ginny groaned to herself. "Really, I'm not going to the dance and I'm not crying about it. But thanks for your concern." She was beginning to be irritated with her friends.

"Can't really be sad, I don't think anyone's good enough for my sister anyhow," said Ron as he pulled her into an enormous hug. Ginny felt loved and throttled at the same time.

"Thanks Ron," she said sarcastically. "I'm done eating, so I'm going to the library to get started on this." Ginny stood up and walked quickly out of the hall. She didn't notice the pair of eyes following her, or the man attached to them rising and leaving soon thereafter.

Draco chased her up to the library, carefully trying not to be seen. He had it in mind to help her with her Potions essay, which had been assigned to all the Advanced students. His was done, Professor Slughorn being kind enough to give Draco a heads-up, and he thought maybe if it looked as if he was helping her, he might be able to take it further.

He walked in to find her curled up in her favorite armchair, staring out the window again.

"Weaselette, I thought I heard you say you had an essay to work on," he said as he approached her.

"What's it to you, Malfoy? I'll get it done," she said sadly. She didn't bother to turn around and look at him.

"Ginny, I'm hurt. I come over to offer my assistance, and my most honorable intentions are dismissed with an insult." Draco put a hand over his heart and a knuckle in his eye.

Ginny couldn't help it - she giggled. "Draco, you are too funny for words. Honorable, as if! What do you really want?" Ginny looked at him, making him squirm just a bit.

"If you must know, Red, I wanted to know who's taking you to the dance tonight, so I can insult him and make my day a little brighter," was his not-so subtle response. She growled. I really hate Valentine's Day.

"I'm not going. Not that it's any of your business, but no one's asked me and it's stupid anyway. Find someone else to make fun of, I'm not having it." Ginny lost her smile and Draco was surprised.

"Not going? No one asked you? What, are all Gryffindor boys idiots like your brother?"

"Why? What's it to you?" she asked again.

"I'm just wondering where all the Gryffindor bravery is when it comes to asking you out." He smirked mischievously.

"Let's just say Gryffindor bravery has nothing on the Weasley temper. My idiot brother is happy to scare them away if he can, and in the end there's nothing less romantic than having my date looking over his shoulder all night long."

"Oh, you're on about romance again, are you? Well, I'm not going, either, too much sentiment is bad for one's reputation," Draco laughed uneasily at his own comment.

Ginny frowned. "Valentine's Day is supposed to be romantic, but I can't seem to get into it this year like the rest of them. You're the only other person I've seen all morning who isn't moon-eyed and ridiculous."

Draco bowed low. "I thank you for your keen observation of my notable self-control."

Ginny giggled again. "Don't let it go to your head, Ferret, I'm just as capable of making fun of you as I am all the other idiots."

"Then let's go to the dance together, and we'll spend the evening poking fun at all the knuckleheads who think they're being romantic." He smiled at her this time, a genuine smile that both surprised her and pleased her. She simply couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright, but only if I can get this essay done." Shesmirked in imitation of him. "Are you wearing red or pink tonight," she said playfully.

"Perish the thought," he frowned before grinning. "Slytherin green for both of us, if you please, and no red for you, we'd look like a badly wrapped Christmas present!" She giggled at the statement. "I'll bring a proper corsage, but not another word about going together. We'll make a grand entrance and shock them all. Now, can I help you with your essay?"

Ginny smiled as Draco sat next to her, showing him her paper. They worked quietly for an hour before first classes, and promised to meet up after last class to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 In Which Romance Is Discussed, Scoffed At Again, Then Experienced**

That afternoon, Draco was having difficulty concentrating. _Little Weasel's got some nice smelling hair _was the thought that kept floating through his head as they sat together in the library that afternoon.

As Ginny put the last flourish on the last sentence, she let a relieved sigh pass her lips. The dreaded essay was finished, but after agreeing to go to the dance with him, being this near Malfoy was not so much uncomfortable as it was disconcerting._ I love to watch his hands_ was the thought that kept floating through her own head.

"So, Weasel, what would you be doing tonight instead of going to the dance with me?" drawled Draco, stretching his arms above his head.

"Just sitting in front of the fire, drinking hot cocoa. I'm guess I'm glad I'm going to the dance, but everyone else being all lovey-dovey is just getting me down." Ginny pulled a face at him.

"Well, it's much more enjoyable watching people like your brother try to be romantic than to sit and wallow in misery." Draco paused to see her reaction.

"Old stuff, Ferret. I already know my brother is hopeless at romance, but at least he has a girlfriend. What do you have? A dozen hangers-on and bad manners." Ginny couldn't help being a bit sarcastic.

"Nevermind, Weaselette, one day you'll see it's better to be worshiped by many than adored by one." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny smirked and stood up. "I'm off, I have to get ready. Corsage, you said? Wrist?" He nodded. "Well, I guess I'll have to look good for that." She picked up her books and waved goodbye.

Draco sat in the library for a while longer, trying to make up his mind about something. He came to a conclusion, decided on a plan and left to make it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 In Which a Secret Romantic is Partly Revealed**

Ginny watched the other girls get ready for the dance. They coaxed, she shrugged, and they finally left her alone, waving to her as their boyfriends walked them out the portrait hole. She was almost ready, but didn't want them to know she was going, or with whom.

Ginny finally stepped out into the Common Room, which was full of the First through Third years who weren't allowed to go. They had been noisy, but got quiet as she came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. She felt nervous, but tried not to show it to the younger students. _I wonder what's got all their tongues? _not they were staring at her.

A group of giggling Second Year girls bounced toward her, interrupting her reverie.

"Ginny, there's a message for you at the door," one of them said with a nervous laugh.

_A note from Malfoy, no doubt telling me he was just kidding about taking me to the dance_, she thought, but was curious enough to step out the portrait hole.

There in the hall was a white orchid corsage, hanging in the air, with a note attached. On the note were the words, **Follow me.** Ginny looked left and right for any sign of Draco, but saw nothing. The corsage and note swayed a bit before moving off toward the stairs leading down to the Great Hall. Ginny, intrigued, followed.

At the bottom of the stairs to Gryffindor Tower was Draco Malfoy, resplendent in formal green robes with silver trim and his hair pulled back in a ponytail with a silver ribbon. Ginny could hear the music from the dance over to her right, and a smile crept onto her face. She decided was actually looking forward to this.

Draco caught his breath at the sight of Ginny coming down the stairs. He already thought she was pretty; what he didn't know was she was truly _beautiful_. Her dark red hair was pulled off her face and fell down her back in cascades of curls. Her forest green dress came off her shoulders and hugged her breasts and waist, only to flow down into a wide skirt that stopped just above her ankles. Her tiny feet were in silver strappy sandals and she twirled in a circle as she came closer, making the skirt bloom out.

Draco couldn't breathe.

Ginny, taking his silence for disappointment, faltered a little. "Malfoy, what's the matter? Never seen a real woman before?" She tried to sound mocking, but to Draco, it sounded like silver bells.

Malfoy, get ahold of yourself! "No, Weaselette, I was just surprised is all. I didn't think you cleaned up this good," he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, I could say the same about you." Ginny shot back, although her thoughts had been running along the lines of how his hair would feel if she could run her fingers through it, and what could she possibly do to make him let her do it.

"Well, since both of us are dressed up, we should probably go in," Draco said as he plucked the corsage out of the air and placed it around Ginny's wrist.

"Lead on, milord," Ginny giggled as she took his arm. "As you wish, milady," was Draco's reply as they entered the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six In Which Romance (Almost) Gets Socked In The Face**

All eyes turned toward Draco and Ginny as they crossed the threshold of the Great Hall. The music was still playing, but no one was moving anymore, and by the shocked look on Ron Weasley's face, the couple knew they were in for a talking-to. He shot over to the doorway, arms and legs flying in dramatic gestures.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what do you think you're doing with this git! You said you weren't coming to this dance, yet here you are, and on the arm of the Ferret! And you!" He turned his attention to Draco. "You, get your hands off my sister! What makes you think you can just waltz in here with her like you own her or something? I'm warning you, don't try any of your Death-Eater tactics with her, or I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Ron's face was as red as his hair at this point, and now the whole school was looking at the confrontation. Ginny stepped up, nose to nose with her angry brother.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny shouted, embarrassing him with his middle name the way he had embarrassed her. "Who do you think you are, yelling at me and my date before we can even dance one dance! I didn't scream when you asked Luna to be your girlfriend, and it's not any more fun to see your face plastered to hers as it is for you to see me on Draco's arm! And he's not a Death Eater! Mind your own business, idiot, and leave me alone! It's not enough you and Harry and Hermione and Luna all treat me like a baby, you always do it in front of the whole school! Push off, before I really lose my temper!" Ginny's nostrils flared and her breath came in short, angry bursts.

Draco, having seen the male Weasley in a snit, but never Ginny, stepped back. _Draco, old boy, never make her mad. Ever. _

Ginny and Ron stood there for a moment, glaring at one another, until Luna, wide-eyed, touched his elbow and made him look at her. Ron, knowing his sister's feisty nature, backed off with a scowl, turned, and walked back to his table, Luna beside him, speaking softly and soothingly.

Ginny, feeling all the anger and misery of Valentine's Day wrapped up in her shouting match with Ron, turned and fled the Great Hall and disappeared. Draco stalked over to Ron's table, bent down and spoke in a low voice so only they could hear.

"Look, Weasley, I'm not going to hurt your sister, and you know that." Ron looked at Draco for a moment, then nodded his head.

"It's just that she was complaining about not coming to the dance; you know she's always on about romance and girly stuff. I forgot you changed, I was just so surprised to see her here, looking so _beautiful_." Ron hung his head and mumbled out "I know you're a good guy, but you don't know what it's like to have a baby sister. I _have_ to take care of her, no matter how grown up she thinks she is." Luna put her arms around Ron and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're right, Weasley, I don't know what it's like to have a baby sister to protect, but I do know what it's like to be in love, and that's almost the same. I'll take care of Ginny for you, and give her the romance she wants, too. I promise." Draco held out his hand and looked Ron in the eye before Ron shook it and they made peace.

"This doesn't mean I won't still kill you if you hurt her," Ron said with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't doubt it in the slightest," was Draco's reply, smirking mischievously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven In Which Romance Finally Gets Its Chance**

Ginny, having no idea where she was going, ended up in the Astronomy Tower. She was astonished to see a table decorated with flowers and candlesand a pot of hot cocoa and two mugs sitting on it.

A slight sound behind her and two hands on her shoulders whirled her around to face Draco Malfoy with a smug smirk on his face. "Romantic enough for you, Little Weasel?"

This wasn't what she expected. She thought he was teasing. "Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny asked in a small voice. "I don't want to be made fun of, Draco."

The sad look in her eyes made Draco"s heart jump. "I'm not making fun, Ginny," he said tenderly. "You wanted some romance and I wanted to give you some so you wouldn't be so unhappy. You're beautiful and worth every silly, sugar-sweet, romantic thing I could possibly give you. You're funny and warm and make my day every time I talk to you. And after hearing you talk about how much you hated Valentine's Day," he paused, not wanting to sound as desperate as he felt, "I just wanted to let you know that from now on, it'll be the best day of the year, if you'll let me make it so." Draco's last words came out in rush, because he'd never actually said them to a girl before, and he was nervous.

Ginny was silent for a moment, watching him. She was trying hard to wrap this around her brain and have it make sense.

"Ferret, I thought you detested romance," she finally said, looking down at her feet. He tipped her chin up with one finger until she met his eyes. "I only detest romance when it's with anyone but you." _In for a penny, in for a pound._ He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Ginny leaned into him then, deciding she didn't care about anything anymore except his warm mouth on hers. She opened to him, reaching her hands up to his hair and caressing his head. They kissed and kissed until neither one had any oxygen left, and Draco pulled slowly away from her. He still looked slightly guilty.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Draco?" she smiled playfully up at him.

"Well, there's the whole 'Will you be my girlfriend' thing, but I thought I'd wait until after the hot cocoa," was his smooth reply. Ginny's eyes widened at this.

"What? Don't you want hot cocoa?" he teased.

"Girlfriend," she stated.

"Of course. After that little skirmish in the Great Hall with your brother, I couldn't do anything less. Or maybe I should rephrase that. Miss Ginevra Weasley, will you let me be your boyfriend? Will you let me spoil you and pet you and romance you forever?" Draco dramatically sank down on one knee, looking up at Ginny and putting a not-so-convincing pleading look on his face.

"Draco, stop it. You're too funny for words!" Ginny giggled, kneeling down with him.

"I mean it, Ginny. The only thing that will ever make any sense is you and me together, no matter what the outcome of this war. Romance is for the birds, unless we're with someone we can laugh with and talk to. You and I have that, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out." He gently hugged her.

Ginny snuggled into his warmth. "You're right. Besides, who could turn down a pot of hot cocoa and flowers?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Meanwhile, Valentine, since we were deprived earlier, may I have the honor of this dance?" Draco stood them up and waved his hand. Soft music began to drift out of nowhere to surround them.

"I would be pleased, Valentine," said Ginny with another giggle, and they swayed peacefully under the stars.


End file.
